


Mr. Sandman, bring me a dream

by Abra_Cadabra, WTF Shingeki no Kyojin 2021 (quiet_shingekiman)



Series: 4LVL — Тексты высокого рейтинга на ЗФБ 2021 [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate History, Anal Sex, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Fix-It, Fucking, Gay Sex, Group Sex, Headcanon, Kinks, M/M, Oral Sex, Out of Character, PWP, Polyamory, Rare Pairings, Rimming, Threesome, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:35:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29543166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abra_Cadabra/pseuds/Abra_Cadabra, https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiet_shingekiman/pseuds/WTF%20Shingeki%20no%20Kyojin%202021
Summary: Зик в очередной раз застрял в «путях» и от скуки принимается лепить из песочка куличики…
Relationships: Erwin Smith/Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/ Zeke Yeager, Zeke Yeager /Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Zeke Yeager/Erwin Smith
Series: 4LVL — Тексты высокого рейтинга на ЗФБ 2021 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2170455
Comments: 10
Kudos: 15
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021





	Mr. Sandman, bring me a dream

Песок. Бесконечный песок, а над песком — бесконечное небо. Сколько он уже здесь? Час? Сутки? Столетие?

Зик тихо застонал и, раскинув руки в стороны, упал спиной в тёплые и ласковые, но такие осточертевшие песчаные объятия. Объятия…

Песчинки струились меж пальцев, вызывая неожиданно приятные ощущения и очень странные ассоциации: будто чьи-то мягкие, шелковистые волосы перебираешь. Светлые и блестящие, как этот золотистый песок.

Зик закрыл глаза, и в памяти тут же возник образ стоящего на стене командора разведкорпуса Эрвина Смита. Красивым он всё-таки был ублюдком. Зик невесело ухмыльнулся и погрузил ладонь ещё глубже в тёплые, будто живое тело, песчинки. Если бы не война. Если бы им не пришлось убивать друг друга. Эрвин Смит…

— Эрвин Смит, — хрипло повторил он вслух и, покатав имя на языке, улыбнулся. — Жаль. Трахать тебя наверняка было бы приятнее, чем убивать. Но трахал тебя… другой.

Улыбка сползла с его лица, и он тяжело вздохнул. Капитан Леви. Ещё одно наваждение Зика Йегера. Бешеная блоха, способная уничтожить весь мир, если хорошенько разозлится.

Его Зик видел слишком близко, непозволительно близко. Видел, слышал, ощущал… как любой человек видит, слышит и ощущает свою смерть в тот последний миг, когда реальность становится кристально-прозрачной, краски — яркими до рези в глазах, звуки — чистыми, запахи — отчётливыми… Когда встаёт так, что перехватывает дыхание, и от нехватки крови в венах пробуксовывает сердце.

Капитан Леви Аккерман — человек (человек ли?), который теперь являлся Зику в жутких грёзах, вновь и вновь заставляя его одновременно кончать и умирать. Капитан Леви Аккерман — тот, кто, по рассказам Бертольда, состоял в очень тесных отношениях с командором Эрвином Смитом... 

Ангел и Демон. Порочная мечта и сладкий кошмар.

Песок под пальцами изменился. Песчинки, кажется, стали мельче и… Зик, приподнявшись на локтях, слегка нахмурился.

Влажный? Песок стал влажным! Оставаясь тёплым и приятным на ощупь, он превратился из сыпучего вещества в субстанцию, легко принимающую ту форму, которую желал придать ей Зик.

Он усмехнулся и сел.

— Ну… хоть что-то новенькое. Замок, может, построить?.. Пока обратно не высохло.

Замок не получился. Когда Зик понял, что именно аккуратно, почти ласково лепят из песочного «теста» его пальцы, он на мгновение застыл, опешив. На башенки и крепостные стены его творение и близко не походило. Скорее уж в «куличиках» Зика угадывались высокий лоб, породистый нос с едва заметной горбинкой, волевой подбородок и чёткий контур губ, чуть более полных и чувственных, чем требовалось мужчине, но совсем не портящих общей картины.

— Смит… — прохрипел Зик и сокрушённо качнул головой: — Начало бреда, не иначе.

Он несколько долгих минут рассматривал красивые черты. Пальцы сами тянулись то к проступившей в песке «прядке волос», то к тонко вылепленному контуру «ушной раковины»…

— Да почему нет? — в конце концов взрыкнул Зик и уже осознанно принялся с удвоенным энтузиазмом лепить из песка отпечатавшийся на сетчатке «светлый образ» убитого когда-то врага.

Всё равно больше нечем было заняться!

Зик и не догадывался, каким обладает талантом! Получалось настолько хорошо, что у него дыхание перехватывало, когда, на секунду остановившись, он окидывал взглядом творение своих рук. Впрочем… Пальцы его будто бы и не лепили вовсе. Скорее, они высвобождали из песка нечто, закопанное в него! И это «нечто» — Зик в очередной раз сглотнул, таращась на широкие плечи, мощные грудные мышцы, чётко проступающие «кубики» на животе, — это «нечто» было прекрасно! 

Когда под чувствительными, видимо, песком отшлифованными подушечками обозначился крупный, слегка отведённый вправо член, руки Зика мелко задрожали, и он, испугавшись, что может нарушить, испортить тонкую работу, отдёрнул их, даже спрятал за спину… И рассмеялся: ведёт себя как маленький ребёнок.

В тот же миг на ум ему пришла странная идея. Ну не мог он и впрямь оказаться вдруг гением песчаной скульптуры!

Зик склонился над пахом песочного Эрвина Смита и осторожно подул. Крохотные сверкающие кристаллики взмыли в воздух, сразу попав в глаза и в нос. Он отшатнулся, жмурясь и отфыркиваясь… а несколько секунд спустя, избавившись, наконец, от рези в глазах и хруста на зубах, расплылся в довольном оскале. Его догадка подтвердилась — всё происходящее являлось то ли бредом уставшего от одиночества сознания, то ли просто сном. А может, это место вызывало галлюцинации... Отлично!

Зик, уже не особо осторожничая, принялся шустро смахивать лишнее с длинных сильных ног, с крепких красивых рук. Рук, к слову, оказалось две. Что ж, замечательный бонус! В своей первоначальной комплектации Эрвин Смит нравился ему ещё больше!

Когда работа была окончена, и на песке в полный рост вытянулся почти настоящий бывший командор разведкорпуса проклятого Парадиза, Зик тихо хмыкнул, улёгся рядом, посомневался с минуту, а потом подался к плотно сомкнутым губам Смита. Раз уж сон, бред или галлюцинация — надо пользоваться на полную!

Целовать песок оказалось неприятно, и Зик, разочарованно отстранившись, сплюнул песчинки в сторону.

— Не везёт даже в бреду, — пробормотал он, вздохнул… и застыл, не веря собственным глазам: у Эрвина дрогнули веки.

***

Сознание выплывало из темноты медленно и неохотно.

Где он? Или вернее… Где он на этот раз? Память уже затирала все предыдущие образы и ощущения, а Эрвин и не особо сопротивлялся. Только слабо попытался ухватить за хвост последний ускользающий мираж — крепкие объятия Майка Закариаса и его удивлённое: «Куда ты опять?» То был хороший сон. Не чета предыдущим, о которых как раз очень хотелось забыть. Кошмары. Сплошные кошмары, где он, кажется, снова и снова искал Леви, но находил только горы трупов. Короткая передышка в компании старого друга, и вот, видимо, вновь…

Он открыл глаза и несколько секунд смотрел в раскинувшееся над ним огромное небо. Странное небо. Что это? Раннее утро? Или какой-то удивительный закат? В розовом мареве сияли звезды, но вокруг было светло, практически как днём.

Эрвин моргнул и перевёл взгляд на молча таращившегося на него парня. Небритого полуголого парня примерно одного с ним возраста. Интересный… Черты приятные, сложён отлично.

— Прости, — пробормотал Эрвин плохо слушающимися губами. — Тебя я даже не помню… Прости.

Парень вдруг протянул руку и осторожно коснулся его щеки.

— Да, конечно. Ты и не должен, — прохрипел он. — Иначе это был бы кошмар.

Эрвин слегка улыбнулся.

— А это не он?

Незнакомец отрицательно мотнул головой.

— Хватит нам с тобой кошмаров, командор, — пальцы его скользнули ниже, провели по шее Эрвина, очертили ключицу… а потом на грудь легла тёплая ладонь. — Бьётся. Я боялся, что иллюзия будет неполной, но…

Эрвин усмехнулся, покосился на собственную правую руку, поднял её и, покрутив кистью, сообщил:

— Она и не полная. В реальности у меня нет руки.

Парень пожал плечами и тоже осклабился, блеснув белыми ровными зубами:

— Ну… в реальности у меня как-то не осталось ни ног, ни члена…

Эрвин удивлённо дёрнул бровью и приподнялся на локтях, чтобы убедиться: здесь всё, отсутствующее у незнакомца в реальности, на месте. Тот наблюдал за ним, продолжая довольно скалиться.

— Сейчас ноги точно имеются, — резюмировал Эрвин.

— Член показать? — рассмеялся незнакомец.

Эрвин почувствовал, как его собственный член дрогнул от притока крови… и только теперь осознал: он полностью обнажён. Н-да…

Смех резко оборвался. Незнакомец тоже заметил очевидное, и взгляд его буквально прилип к быстро наливающейся эрекции Эрвина.

Будь они «в реальности», Эрвин судорожно искал бы чем прикрыться, проклиная своё изголодавшееся тело и слишком живую фантазию! Но… на реальность окружающее и близко не походило.

Незнакомец, облизав губы, прерывисто выдохнул.

— Это, видимо, ответ, — просипел он и потянулся к своему паху, где тоже вполне отчётливо выпирало достоинство немалых размеров.

— Видимо, да, — отозвался Эрвин… и в последний момент, когда из-под ткани свободных светлых брюк уже готова была показаться головка чужого эрегированного члена, поймал это порождение своих тайных эротических фантазий за крепкое запястье: — У тебя есть имя?

— Не даёшь незнакомцам, командор? — насмешливо прищурился парень.

Эрвин на миг задумался. Действительно, с чего бы ему приспичило узнавать, как зовут очередного фантомного самца? Никогда прежде…

Он горько ухмыльнулся. Да. Никогда прежде он не интересовался их именами. Как, впрочем, и в лица не всматривался, и в голоса не вслушивался. В тех стыдных влажных снах, что случались с ним раньше, он просто отдавался какому-нибудь мускулистому здоровяку. И благодарно целовал согласившегося на это Леви…

Там всегда был Леви. С Леви чистая физиология и простые механические движения наполнялись эмоциями. А заводила Эрвина именно эмоциональная составляющая пассивной роли. В том, что ему могли понравиться физические ощущения в «принимающей» позиции, он сильно сомневался. И проверить так и не сумел.

Он не осмелился рассказать Леви о своих «грязных фантазиях». Вернее… Однажды, когда они в компании Майка и Ханджи, хорошенько отметив последнюю вылазку, нетвёрдой походкой направлялись к родным корпусам, и Закариас вдруг предложил заглянуть в бордель, дабы продолжить веселье там… спьяну потерявший тормоза Эрвин ляпнул, что вряд ли, мол, Леви позволит ему тратить деньги на шлюху с огромным хером, а остальное у него есть — своё, родное и бесплатно. Ляпнул и вмиг протрезвел под тяжёлым взглядом Леви. Всё сразу стало предельно ясно: ничего подобного он не потерпит, заикнись всерьёз — и навеки потеряешь единственного любимого человека. А потерять его Эрвин не мог. Лучше сдохнуть!

Поэтому с Леви тема секса втроём ни разу больше не поднималась, а секс без Леви Эрвина не интересовал. И только во снах капитан Аккерман порой приводил в их спальню какого-нибудь отличившегося на последней вылазке за стены новичка и предлагал командору наградить героя…

Сейчас Леви рядом не было. Его давно уже не было рядом. С того самого мгновения, как каменный дождь превратил тело Эрвина в кровавое решето, а сознание отправил сюда — в мир грёз и кошмаров, являвшийся, видимо, единственным достойным командора Смита посмертием. Леви здесь не было, сколько бы Эрвин его ни искал, сколько бы ни звал. Потому, вероятно, что Леви всё ещё оставался жив. А без него…

Эрвин вновь взглянул в глаза странному небритому парню (нарисует же воображение!).

— Безымянный незнакомец мало чем отличается от обычного дилдо, — улыбнулся он. — Да и… так будет честнее. Ты меня явно знаешь.

Тот смешливо фыркнул и кивнул:

— Аргумент.

Он на мгновение замялся, будто раздумывая, какое имя назвать, а когда, кажется, уже решился… откуда-то со стороны послышался глухой, до дрожи знакомый голос:

— Эр… вин?..

***

Вечер — паскуда — опять подобрался незаметно и рухнул на плечи всем своим чудовищным весом неизбывной тоски и безнадёги. Днём Леви жил ненавистью, жаждой отмщения и долгом; днём он, как бездушная машина, просто шёл к цели, поставленной перед ним Эрвином; днём он почти ничего не чувствовал… И очень часто старался продлить «день» на несколько суток, чтобы максимально отсрочить наступление «вечера». Увы, рано или поздно «вечер» обязательно наступал.

Леви долго стоял на пороге спальни и невидяще смотрел на привычно уже пустую кровать. Надо подойти, раздеться, лечь и отключиться. Да, будет холодно, как в могиле. Да, он гораздо быстрее уснул бы в общей столовой, откинувшись на спинку жёсткого стула, под гомон десятков знакомых голосов. Но… нельзя. Он для этой мелюзги пример и авторитет. Ему непозволительны слабости и страхи, капитан Леви Аккерман обязан оставаться собранным и хладнокровным, следовать уставу и соблюдать распорядок дня…

Чтоб их всех!..

Леви вошёл, захлопнул дверь и, решительно прошагав к кровати, принялся снимать с себя всё, что каждый офицер разведкорпуса обязан снять перед тем, как лечь в постель. Вещь за вещью. Снять, аккуратно сложить на стуле или повесить на его спинку. Тщательно выверенные движения, полная сосредоточенность на поставленной задаче. Не думать ни о чём другом! Не вспоминать! Не просить. Не звать…

Бесполезно.

Леви схватил с тумбочки графин с водой и со всей дури запустил его в стену.

В дверь тут же забарабанил бдительный дневальный:

— Сэр, у вас всё в порядке?

Леви закрыл глаза.

— Полка упала. Вернись на пост, солдат, — отозвался он, устало опустился на кровать и, закрыв лицо руками, прошептал: — Проклятье, Эрвин, просто приснись! Хоть раз! Неужели я так много прошу?!

Ответом, конечно, была тишина. Эрвин не желал сниться тому, кто до сих пор не сумел исполнить его последний приказ.

Леви вздохнул, сам себе кивнул, соглашаясь со справедливостью наказания, и, так и не сняв форменные брюки, забрался на постель с ногами.

— Всего лишь уснуть, — пробормотал он, привычно сжимаясь в комок. — Хотя бы на пару часов.

Кровать казалась огромной, какой-то совершенно бескрайней. И ледяной. Впрочем, она и раньше представлялась ему излишне просторной. Будто бы и не для двоих вовсе.

Леви грустно ухмыльнулся. Не для двоих. Ну, да.

«Ты серьёзно насчёт… шлюхи?» — спросил он той ночью, когда Майк попытался затащить их в бордель.

Спросил, вероятно, совсем не вовремя, потому что Эрвин, отчего-то очень неуверенно обнявший его мгновением раньше, вовсе закаменел.

«Нет, конечно. Неудачная шутка. Прости», — пробормотал он.

Шуточка и впрямь была той ещё. Посыл-то он уловил и, в принципе, ничего против не имел. Если Эрвин желает попробовать, значит — Леви тоже этого желает. Но шлюха?! Любое упоминание борделей и шлюх вызывало у Леви рвотные позывы, а уж представлять себя и Эрвина их клиентами... Нет… Через его труп. Хорошо, что они друг друга поняли.

«Неудачная. Простил, — ответил он и прижался потеснее в поисках родного тепла. — Об остальном потом, ладно?»

Об «остальном» они так ни разу и не поговорили. Эрвин отныне превращался в ледяную глыбу даже при шутливых подкатах Майка. Видимо, протрезвев и вспомнив пьяные бредни, сам себе ужаснулся. Жаль. Леви успел нафантазировать… много чего. Но, конечно, засунул эти фантазии поглубже себе в задницу и молчал как рыба об лёд. Он в мгновение ока убил бы любого, кто посмел бы задеть мужское самолюбие его командора! В том числе капитана Леви Аккермана. Хотя порой ему казалось, что Эрвин всё же подумывал о…

Глаза наконец начали слипаться, и краем сознания Леви это отметил. Хорошо. Во сне будут ждать боль и ужас… и холод, конечно, никуда не уйдёт. Но так надо. Надо…

Кровать будто бы качнулась. И ещё раз. Обычное дело. Так происходило в последнее время почти постоянно. Он безотчётно цеплялся за явь, где не приходилось по пояс в стылой крови, мозгах и внутренностях безуспешно искать Эрвина, звать, захлёбываясь криком, выуживать из человеческого фарша чьи-то руки, ноги, головы, боясь увидеть в найденном родные черты. Он цеплялся за явь до последнего, а проклятая кровать снова и снова пыталась стряхнуть его в кошмар, крутилась, наклонялась… и в конце концов переворачивалась. И он летел в ад.

— Эрвин… — выдохнул он последний раз в этом мире, стискивая в кулаке ледяную простыню.

И вдруг понял, что ему… тепло.

Это напрягало. Леви открыл глаза, автоматически потянувшись к УПМ… и нахмурился. УПМ не было, на нём вообще ничего не было, кроме брюк. А вокруг вместо трупов и кровавых рек мирно лежала бескрайняя пустыня, мягко сверкающая песчинками в розоватом свете: то ли предрассветном, то ли закатном. Удивительно уютная пустыня.

За спиной послышался негромкий гул человеческих голосов. Мужских вроде. Низких. Леви обернулся, но никого не увидел. Небольшая дюна, вероятно, и обзор закрывала, и голоса приглушала.

Странный сон. У него давно не случалось настолько странных снов. Интересно, а если он сядет прямо здесь и будет просто сидеть, не обращая внимания на голоса, возможно, ему удастся дождаться пробуждения без кошмаров? Здесь тепло — он поворошил пальцами ноги мелкий чистый песок — и свет не яркий.

Увы. Он лучше кого бы то ни было понимал: от снов не убежишь. Если Леви не пойдёт на голоса, где его, конечно, ждёт какая-нибудь гадость навроде стонущих освежёванных заживо солдат… голоса придут к Леви сами.

Он, наслаждаясь ощущением тепла под босыми ступнями и не особо спеша навстречу «неизведанному», направился в сторону дюны, поднялся на неё… и застыл, только и сумев выдохнуть:

— Эр… вин?..

***

Эрвин резко обернулся. Несколько бесконечно долгих секунд они с Леви смотрели друг на друга, не в силах ни пошевелиться, ни заговорить. А потом взгляд Леви, с явным трудом оторвавшись от лица Эрвина, скользнул ему за плечо.

— Ты…

— Прародительница Имир, чтоб тебя!

— Зи-и-ик Йе-е-е-гер!

Эрвин успел вскочить на ноги и буквально на лету поймал в крепкие сковывающие объятия взбесившегося Леви… однако голая пятка умудрилась-таки со всего маху вписаться в челюсть Зика. Звук удара, характерный хруст ломаемой кости, глухой вскрик.

— Убью с-су-уку! — Леви рванулся из кольца сильных рук Эрвина, но тот только крепче прижал его к себе.

— Леви… Леви… Леви… — бормотал он, дурея от любимого запаха, от ощущения «кожа к коже», от осознания, что даже здесь его личный неугомонный смертоносный ураган опять дерётся…

Даже здесь?

У Эрвина замерло сердце и перехватило дыхание. Леви моментально прекратил вырываться. Всё ещё зло зыркая на отползшего подальше Зика (тихо матерящего Имир и втирающего песок в сломанную челюсть), он откинул голову на плечо Эрвина и коротко спросил:

— Что?

Смит отрицательно мотнул головой, и Леви пришлось легонько двинуть его локтем в рёбра:

— Что?!

Эрвин судорожно втянул воздух.

— Ты здесь, — просипел он. — Ты… умер?..

— Сон, — недовольно буркнул Леви. — Прости.

— Убьёшь его, как же… — проворчал Зик, подвигал восстановленной челюстью и, поднявшись на ноги, упреждающе ткнул в Леви указательным пальцем: — Ты! Если здесь — веди себя соответствующе! Твои попытки убить меня, конечно, будоражат кровь и всё такое, но… Нет! Здесь либо спускай штаны, либо выметайся! Это, мать твою, эротический сон, а не кошмар!

Над бескрайней пустыней повисла почти мёртвая тишина, нарушаемая лишь возбуждённым тройным дыханием.

— Сон? — наконец прошептал Эрвин.

— Да, — в один голос отозвались Леви и Зик, всё ещё буравя друг друга яростными взглядами.

Эрвин улыбнулся и, склонившись к уху Леви, прижался к нему губами.

— Тогда… Ты не будешь против, если он… Если он возьмёт меня?

Леви и Зик одновременно вздрогнули.

— Он?.. — Леви, конечно, помнил, о чём думал в последние мгновения перед тем, как уснуть, но… чёрт возьми, Зик Йегер?!

Зик расплылся в довольной ухмылке:

— Хороший мальчик. Я возьму вас обоих. Ты ведь тоже хочешь этого, да, капитан Леви?

Леви хмурился.

Раньше, до гибели Эрвина, ему, бывало, снилось, что они… Да. Снилось. Но…

— Эрвин, этот ублюдок тебя… — начал он и осёкся, глядя как Зик отрицательно качает головой:

— Не усложняй. Хватит.

— А потом ты расскажешь мне, какой он ублюдок, — согласно прошептал Эрвин на ухо Леви.

Эрекция, опавшая было, когда он подумал, что любимый человечек погиб, возродилась во всей своей мощи и сейчас основательно упиралась в крепкую капитанскую задницу, прикрытую лишь светлой тканью узких форменных брюк.

Леви медленно выдохнул. Что ж, вряд ли он мог рассчитывать на нечто иное. Зик Йегер, трахающий Эрвина и его самого на глазах у Эрвина, вместе с Эрвином… Н-да. Зато…

Он развернулся, не размыкая объятий, и, задрав голову, заглянул в подёрнутые поволокой возбуждения голубые глаза. Скользнул ладонью по «каменному», такому знакомому и горячему члену, вызвав у Эрвина тихий стон.

Зик Йегер. В этом была определённая логика. Ни об одном мужике, кроме Эрвина Смита, Леви столько не думал. Естественно, присниться мог только он. Что ж… Леви опустил веки и потянулся к губам Эрвина.

— Да, — выдохнул он, почти коснувшись их. — Отдайся ему, мой командор. И отдай ему меня. К дьяволу трупы и кровь…

— К дьяволу трупы и кровь, — эхом откликнулся Эрвин и накрыл его рот благодарным поцелуем.

***

Зик таращился на них во все глаза, чувствуя, как намокает ткань брюк там, где в неё упиралась болезненно чувствительная головка.

— О Имир! Что ты творишь? Не останавливайся! — просипел он и неуверенно шагнул вперёд, туда, где два самых греховных его желания впились друг в друга с жадностью голодных титанов.

Он не хотел быть только наблюдателем. Может, потом, когда немного опустеют гудящие яйца. Но сейчас… Сейчас он жаждал получить их внимание себе.

Хотя Леви всё ещё пугал его до подгибающихся коленей и спазмов в животе. Даже здесь — в галлюцинации, созданной для него Имир, где ему не страшна была смерть. Даже иллюзорный Леви, который сейчас, будто ласковый, безобидный котёнок, всем телом льнул к обнимающему его Эрвину. Мелкий, как мальчишка-подросток, с трогательно выпирающими позвонками между острых крыльев лопаток, со смешно выбритым почти под ноль затылком, с тонкими розовыми раковинами аккуратных ушей… Казалось, он не мог вызывать ничего, кроме нежности и вожделения. Но вызывал глубинный, прям-таки животный страх. И самоубийственное желание уподобиться самцу богомола — умереть ради единственной возможности овладеть. Потому что — Зик знал — овладеть Аккерманом и выжить мог только Смит. 

Взгляд скользнул выше и провалился в голубые озёра смотрящих прямо на него глаз Эрвина. Дыхание сбилось. Сука. Прекрасен, как все боги древности разом!

Не разрывая поцелуя с Леви, Эрвин поманил его пальцем. И Зик, словно тупой титан под действием координаты, сделал ещё несколько шагов вперёд, пока не упёрся грудью в голую спину Леви.

Леви вздрогнул всем телом, и под гладкой кожей тут же проступил чёткий рельеф стальных мышц.

— Чш-ш-ш… — Эрвин среагировал мгновенно, оторвавшись от его губ и быстро зашептав: — Ты обещал позволить ему…

Леви несколько раз шумно вдохнул и выдохнул, а потом, откинув голову на плечо Зика, втянул воздух носом, будто запоминая его запах, и тихо, но очень твёрдо произнёс:

— Однажды я тебя убью.

Зик сглотнул и, чуть склонившись, прижался губами к его виску, тоже вдыхая и запоминая аромат кожи и волос.

— Да, — просто ответил он.

Он знал, что, вероятно, так и будет. И… лучше так, чем наоборот. Одного из них он уже убил сам. И как же он об этом жалел!

Зик вновь поднял взгляд на Эрвина.

Да, чертовски жалел!

Эрвин облизал губы и медленно опустился на колени. Зик понял без слов. Обхватив Леви поперёк груди, он заставил его отклониться назад, и мгновением спустя они со Смитом мягко и слажено уложили его спиной на тёплый песок. Леви не противился. Послушно приподнял бёдра, позволяя Эрвину стянуть с себя брюки вместе с бельём. Зик, усевшийся рядом и устроивший голову Леви у себя на коленях, жадно следил за процессом раздевания, а едва взгляду открылся гордо торчащий в скупом обрамлении тёмных коротких волосков аккуратный член — невольно потянулся к нему ладонью.

Леви выгнулся навстречу ласкающей руке, толкнулся в обхвативший его кулак и, глядя Зику в глаза снизу вверх, вдруг оскалился:

— Нравится?

— Очень, — честно признался Йегер и пару раз ласково проехался по потёкшей головке подушечкой большого пальца, заставив Леви громко застонать и опять попытаться толкнутся ему в кулак. — Свой показать?

— Мне кажется, я уже вечность жду, — ответил вместо Леви Эрвин.

Он серьёзно смотрел исподлобья, по-хозяйски закинув левую ногу Леви себе на плечо и с явным наслаждением целуя узкую лодыжку.

Зик хмыкнул, выпустил подрагивающий в нетерпении пенис Леви и, поднявшись на ноги, снял штаны, предъявляя свой собственный.

Эрвин невольно задержал дыхание, а запрокинувший голову, чтобы лучше видеть, Леви одобрительно хмыкнул и, вновь взглянув на Смита, выдал:

— Неплох, по-моему. Берём, командор?

— Да, — прохрипел Эрвин, прокашлялся и улыбнулся: — Бери, капитан.

Леви обхватил руками бедра Зика и, грубовато дёрнув, заставил снова упасть на колени. А какое-то мгновение спустя уже сжимал в кулаке его член и, привстав на локте, тянулся губами к яйцам.

Зик застонал, когда влажный, горячий язык закружил по мошонке, и от жаркого дыхания щекотно затрепетали волоски в паху. Он сел на задницу, вытянул одну ногу так, чтобы Леви удобно было положить голову ему на бедро, а когда тот послушно улёгся — отвёл член вниз и ткнулся головкой в покрасневшие, влажные губы:

— Пососи…

Леви длинно лизнул его по всему стволу и вобрал в себя сколько сумел из не самого удобного для минета положения. 

— Вот же с-сука, — выдохнул Зик и слегка вздрогнул, услышав тихое хмыканье Смита.

Эрвин внимательно наблюдал за ними, выцеловывая какие-то затейливые узоры на левой лодыжке Леви и оглаживая ладонью его правое бедро, которое под этой нехитрой лаской отъезжало в бок всё дальше и дальше. 

— Предпочитаешь смотреть? — Зик оскалился. — Или наградишь-таки его за послушание?

Леви, продолжая насаживаться ртом на член Зика, скосил глаза на Эрвина… и уже осознанно отвёл свободную ногу в сторону, откровенно предлагая себя. Смит, перехватив его взгляд и оценив движение, мягко улыбнулся:

— Награжу. — Он взял Леви за щиколотки и подтолкнул вперёд, заставляя подтянуть колени к груди. — Покажись…

Леви выставился, слегка приподняв таз и максимально открывая доступ к плотно сжатой дырке. Зик, поперхнувшись воздухом, чуть не кончил от этого зрелища. Кто бы мог подумать, что капитан Аккерман может вот так!..

Эрвин оттянул вниз собственный член и повозил обильно сочащейся головкой по предоставленному ему анусу, а потом принялся растирать смазку подушечкой большого пальца, то кружа вокруг отверстия, то буквально на фалангу проскальзывая внутрь. Леви, до сих пор продолжавший послушно сосать (команды «Вольно!» не давали), стал сбиваться с ритма и шумно засопел. Член его подрагивал при каждом дразнящем проникновении. Щёки вспыхнули, покраснели уши и даже шея.

— Отвлекись, — позвал его Эрвин и, взглянув на вопросительно вздёрнувшего брови Зика, вдруг очень серьёзно качнул головой. — Извини… Мне нужна обратная связь. Он слишком тугой. Давно… один.

Леви выпустил изо рта член, облизал губы и прохрипел:

— Не нянчись. Потерплю.

Нежностью в глазах Эрвина, кажется, можно было затопить мир, и у Зика опять мучительно сжалось сердце. Это его вина. Он виноват в том, что они не вместе. В том, что Леви слишком тугой. В том, что он давно один. Как же хотелось всё исправить! О Имир!

— В плечи. Давай, — тихо, но твёрдо произнёс Эрвин.

— Как с девственником, — проворчал Леви, но Смит предупреждающе качнул головой, и повторил:

— Давай.

Леви вздохнул, однако больше спорить не стал и упёрся голыми пятками ему в плечи. Зик наблюдал, совершенно не понимая, что происходит. Эрвин слегка наклонился вперёд и скомандовал:

— Толкни.

Леви отчётливо скрипнул зубами, но мышцы его бёдер напряглись — он послушно отталкивал Смита. Тот, прищурившись, будто прислушиваясь к себе, сопротивлялся его напору, не наклоняясь сильнее, но и не сдавая позиций. И наконец кивнул:

— Хорошо. Дыши.

Леви застонал… И опять сделав над собой усилие, секунд через десять уже выровнял дыхание. Глубокий вдох, медленный полный выдох, глубокий вдох, медленный полный… Эрвин дождался, когда грудная клетка Леви стала подниматься и опускаться с точностью метронома, одобрительно улыбнулся, подстроился под его ритм, направил уже пунцовую от напряжения, блестящую от смазки головку в непроизвольно сжавшийся анус, и на очередном выдохе мягко толкнулся внутрь. Тут же, впрочем, застыв на месте, потому что сильные ноги Леви в безотчётной попытке отпихнуть источник резкой боли упёрлись ему в плечи куда сильнее, чем прежде — даже Зику стало очевидно.

— Молодец, — прошептал Смит. — Всё. Внутри. Молодец.

Леви не издал ни звука, мгновенно справился с собой, расслабив мышцы, взял под контроль сбившееся дыхание… и только нервно кусал нижнюю губу, вероятно, сам того не замечая. Зику вдруг отчаянно захотелось подвинуться немного и припасть ртом к тому месту, где Эрвин невольно причинял ему боль. Сцеловать, слизать все неприятные ощущения, заставить расслабиться и застонать от удовольствия… Проклятье! Что с ним происходит?!

— Готов? — услышал он голос Смита. — На выдохе…

Зик, не отдавая себе отчёта, вслепую нашёл руку Леви, а в следующую секунду крепкие пальцы судорожно впились в его ладонь.

— Х-х-ха… — выдохнул Аккерман и сразу прерывисто втянул воздух носом. — Блядь… Отвык.

— Прости, — одновременно и одинаково тихо откликнулись Эрвин и Зик; каждый, конечно, думал о своём.

— Обойдётесь. Оба, — хмуро буркнул Леви. — Искупляйте.

Эрвин улыбнулся и на пробу двинул бёдрами. Леви вновь закусил губу, но, насколько можно было судить со стороны, сопротивления больше не оказывал, даже, напротив, вильнул задом, прося не останавливаться, и потянул руку Зика к своему немного опавшему члену.

— Раздал ценные указания, — рассмеялся Йегер и послушно принялся тискать его между ног, иногда нарочно задевая и лобок Эрвина, и края растянутой вокруг крупного члена дырки…

Леви закрыл глаза и глухо замычал сквозь стиснутые зубы. Пенис его под ласкающими пальцами Зика вновь затвердел. Эрвин двигался неспешно и наблюдал за происходящим с таким сосредоточенным видом, будто решал какой-то очень важный для себя вопрос.

Зик сгрёб в горсть поджавшиеся яички Леви, погладил шов на мошонке подушечкой большого пальца, довольно улыбнувшись протяжному стону, скользнул дальше, прижался раскрытой ладонью к животу Эрвина, и сам едва не заскулил от острого удовольствия. Твёрдые мышцы, сухая, горячая кожа, короткие светлые волоски, узкой дорожкой убегающие от лобка к пупочной ямке… Истинное тактильное наслаждение! 

Леви вдруг грубовато двинул его кулаком в бедро, привлекая внимание к себе, и сердито зашипел:

— Хватит сидеть, Йегер. Вставь ему, пока он не кончил!

Эрвина тряхнуло, и Зик поднял взгляд. Лихорадочный блеск глаз, яркий румянец то ли стыда, то ли возбуждения… а может быть, и того, и другого.

О да. Кажется, он действительно засиделся! И Леви совершенно точно прав: если Смит спустит до того, как Зик хоть немного его растрахает, удовольствия выйдет мало.

Он приподнял Леви, высвободив из-под бритого затылка собственное бедро, и поднялся. Эрвин шумно вздохнул и, торопливо сунув руку под плотно насаженную на его член задницу Аккермана, кажется, с силой потянул себя за яйца. Да… Надо поторопиться.

Леви вдруг схватил Зика за щиколотку, останавливая.

— Порвёшь — я тебе в человечьей форме титанью промежность организую, — процедил он.

— Здесь всё исправимо, Аккерман, не ссы, — усмехнулся Зик и, высвободившись из его хватки, шагнул к Эрвину.

Тот поднял голову, глядя снизу вверх и явно стараясь не выдавать волнения. Зик взял его за подбородок, провёл пальцем по приоткрывшимся навстречу ласке губам, не удержался и, наклонившись, поцеловал. Поцеловал напористо, наверное, даже грубо, но Эрвин лишь застонал ему в рот, покорно расслабляя челюсть и глубоко впуская наглый язык.

— Хороший мальчик, — довольно прохрипел Зик, когда нашёл-таки в себе силы разорвать поцелуй, и взъерошил светлые волосы: — А теперь давай вот так же откройся мне с тыла. 

Эрвин вспыхнул пуще прежнего, но, как и следует «хорошему мальчику», покладисто кивнул. Леви же, до сих пор терпеливо наблюдавший за ними, негромко взрыкнул и, обхватив Смита ногами за талию, потянул на себя, заставляя одновременно нагнуться и въехать в него до упора.

Зик рассмеялся:

— Устал ждать, Аккерман? Раскочегарь-ка ему хорошенько, Эрвин, чтоб задымилось! — Он переместился Смиту за спину, ласково проведя пальцами по линии позвоночника от шеи до самого копчика, и, присев на корточки, легонько шлёпнул по заднице: — Но так, чтоб собственная дырка открыта была, не зажимайся!

Он не видел в этот миг лица Эрвина, но буквально шкурой ощущал, как того обдало жаром. Нравилось. Ему это нравилось, можно было не сомневаться.

Смит качнул бёдрами, и Леви, глухо охнув под ним, «пришпорил» голыми пятками:

— Да… Ещё!..

Зику очень хотелось подольше полюбоваться на подмахивающую прямо у него перед носом ладную задницу, на напрягшиеся, готовые вот-вот разрядиться яйца, на крепко сжатую дырку, то показывающуюся меж поджарых ягодиц, то скрывающуюся вновь… Но сейчас на счету была каждая секунда.

Он ухватил Эрвина за мошонку, притормаживая, потянул, заставляя прогнуться в пояснице и выставиться, подался вперёд и всей поверхностью языка смачно прошёлся от яичек до копчика. Эрвин подавился воздухом, дёрнулся и, возможно, тут же кончил бы… не выкрути Зик ему яйца так, что очко судорожно сжалось.

— Не торопись, радость моя, — прохрипел Йегер и, снова лизнув, ввинтил язык внутрь насколько сумел глубоко.

— Н-не н-надо, — сдавленно простонал Эрвин.

Зик улыбнулся, звонко чмокнул прямо в центр, а потом быстрыми лакающими движениями заставил непроизвольно потужиться, и уже гораздо свободнее вновь проскользнул через расслабившийся сфинктер.

— Так-то лучше, — шепнул он мигом позже, поощрительно похлопав Эрвина по ягодице. — А теперь продолжай, пока Леви не замёрз.

И ввернул в блестящий от слюны анус указательный палец.

***

Эрвину ещё ни разу в жизни не было так стыдно. И вместе с тем столь мучительно сладко. Ни один сон, ни одна фантазия, посещавшие его прежде, не могли похвастаться такой яркостью, натуралистичностью ощущений и образов, такой чёткостью мелких деталей. Да что там! В прошлых снах он не знал имён, толком не видел лиц, а тут… Будто и не спал вовсе! Да он, вероятно, и не спал. Скорее, всё происходящее являлось бредом, результатом действия каких-то дурманящих препаратов, которыми накачала его искалеченное, но, кажется, до сих пор живое тело, Ханджи. Спасибо тебе, Зоэ!

Даже Леви сегодня вёл себя не как обычно в подобных видениях. Он тоже был… будто бы настоящий! И от его пристального взгляда становилось только жарче. А Зик (Какое странное имя! И фамилия, как у их Эрена — Йегер…) словно точно знал, чего так хотелось Эрвину и о чём тот, конечно, никогда не посмел бы попросить. Знал — и давал в несколько раз больше!

Количество пальцев в анусе Эрвина, кажется, удвоилось, и они принялись задавать темп его фрикциям, то будто бы крючком цепляя и оттягивая назад, то резко погружаясь в тело и подталкивая его самого в Леви. Больно не было, было неловко и… странно. И очень хорошо. И безумно хотелось большего!

— Ты такой горячий. Печка, а не очко! — Зик загнал в него пальцы мучительно глубоко, и Эрвин, невольно пытаясь уйти от проникновения, рывком засадил Леви; по телу прокатилась очередная волна предоргазменной дрожи…

Леви сдавленно выругался и, кажется, лягнул пяткой воздух у него за спиной.

— Йегер! Он сейчас кончит!

— Какая у тебя чувствительная дырочка, Аккерман, — промурлыкал Зик, однако тут же потянул Эрвина за ноющие яички. — Распирает?

— Дх-а, — выдохнул Леви, которого как раз в это мгновение Смит, быстро подавшийся назад по воле тянущей за мошонку руки, чуть не вывернул наизнанку. — Эрвин, чтоб тебя!

— Леви, прости, я…

Эрвин вдруг ощутил себя совершенно не контролирующим ситуацию, и это было невыносимо унизительно… Пальцы Зика вновь ввинтились внутрь, и его выгнуло от острого, граничащего с болью удовольствия.

— А-а-анх-х… Ле-ви… Я…

— Зик!

— Уговорил! — усмехнулся Зик где-то прямо у него над ухом, а миг спустя Эрвину в анус будто засунули лезвие УПМ.

Он хватанул ртом воздух, словно выброшенная на берег рыба, и попытался не провалиться в беспамятство, цепляясь взглядом за единственное, что могло его удержать — любимое лицо.

***

Этот сучий потрох Зик въехал в Эрвина на всю длину одним толчком! Леви смотрел, как расширяются зрачки любимых глаз, почти полностью поглощая чернотой ясные голубые радужки, видел, как Эрвин безуспешно пытается вдохнуть, как по раскрасневшимся щекам бегут непроизвольные слезы… И отчаянно боялся, что накрывшей с головой всепоглощающей ненавистью его просто-напросто выкинет из сна.

— Убью, — одними губами произнёс он, переводя взгляд за напряжённое плечо Эрвина… и заткнулся, глядя как Зик, зажмурившись, ласково и быстро покрывает лёгкими поцелуями это самое плечо, поднимается к шее, тихо-тихо что-то шепчет в пылающее ухо Эрвина.

Леви прислушался и разобрал:

— Всё… Всё… Дыши… Дыши, Эрвин… Сейчас отпустит… Сейчас… Давай, сожми меня, пощупай его… Чувствуешь? Он внутри. Он твой. Весь твой…

Леви сглотнул, вдруг очень ярко представив себе, что прямо сейчас Эрвина распирает здоровенным членом Зика… И невольно сжался вокруг члена, до упора задвинутого в него самого.

Эрвин всхлипнул и едва слышно попросил:

— Ещё…

Да сколько угодно! Всё, что скажешь! Всё, о чём подумаешь!

Леви стиснул его плечи в поисках точки опоры, пробно качнул тазом вверх-вниз и, убедившись: небольшой амплитуды он достичь способен, — принялся размеренно трахать, то сильнее сжимая внутренние мышцы, то, напротив, полностью расслабляя их. Эрвин закусил губу и, прислушиваясь к нашёптывающему ему на ухо какие-то ласковые пошлости Зику, тоже осторожно двинулся навстречу… Леви выдохнул. Всё! Теперь можно подумать и о себе.

Он заёрзал и чуть сместился, так, чтобы увеличить давление на нужные точки, довольно застонал-замурлыкал и, услышав, эхом откликнувшийся стон Эрвина, начал ускоряться.

Командорский член уже совсем привычно ходил в его заднице огромным поршнем. Эдакий анальный насос для искусственной вентиляции лёгких: въезжает внутрь — напрочь выбивает из груди весь кислород, с натугой выходит — в пересохшее горло сам собой втягивается горячий пустынный воздух! И ведь отлично придумано! Замечательный защитный механизм! Не будь такового, Леви давно бы кони двинул, забывая дышать от переполнявших душу эмоций!

Эрвин! Его Эрвин, совсем как живой, как настоящий, такой, каким он был прежде, такой, каким мог быть сейчас, не выбери Леви Арлерта… Эрвин громко стонал, не сдерживаясь, потому что в кои-то веки их не окружали тонкие стены казармы, битком забитой разнополыми сосунками. Стонал не от боли, от удовольствия. Леви знал это, слышал, жопой чувствовал! И если бы умел, разрыдался бы сейчас от счастья! И от тоски…

Да, этот сон стоил всех пройденных им кошмаров! Да что там! Он стоил гораздо больше! Кто-то в раздаточной ночных видений сильно облажался и продешевил! Но… Это всё равно был всего лишь сон. И он может закончиться в любое мгновение.

В безотчётном желании удержать Эрвина Леви судорожно стиснул пальцы на его плечах и резко, как мог глубоко насадился на перевитый вздувшимися венами член. Смит охнул и, кажется, попытался сфокусировать взгляд, но не сумел, потерялся в новой волне ощущений, когда сзади с удивительно громким хлюпаньем в него до упора вбился Зик.

— Подои-ка его кишкой, Аккерман, — низко прохрипел Йегер. — Не снимайся, поработай дыркой.

В анусе почти болезненно запульсировало — яички Эрвина явно толкнули первую порцию семени в протоки, и член, без того готовый лопнуть, раздался вширь ещё сильнее.

— Если ты мне потом подлижешь, Йегер, — процедил Леви, но, конечно, уже принялся исполнять указание, буквально высасывая из Эрвина готовую к выбросу сперму.

— Об этом и мечтаю, — со стоном откликнулся Зик и вдруг ускорился, вдалбливаясь в Эрвина с таким ожесточением, будто пытался душу из него вытрахать. — О Имир!..

У Эрвина на миг остановилось дыхание, а потом из его груди вырвался сдавленный вскрик… И Леви показалось, что в зад вставили пожарный гидрант, у которого тут же сорвало клапан.

Собственный член мучительно дёрнулся в попытке «сбросить пар», но не успел. Зик, одной рукой обняв поперёк груди и придерживая плохо соображающего сейчас Эрвина, второй ухватил за яйца Леви… да так, что тот взвыл.

— Не спеши, капитан Аккерман, — голос Йегера осип и просто сочился похотью. — Я с тобой ещё не закончил.

— Чтобы вылизывать мне задницу, моя эрекция тебе не нужна, — Леви невольно кривился от боли в яйцах и досады из-за отступившего оргазма. — Или ты хочешь?..

— Хочу.

Зик с очередным, непонятно откуда взявшимся, смачным хлюпаньем вышел из Эрвина и практически насильно вытащил из Леви его самого.

— Отдышись и возвращайся, — шепнул он в мокрый от пота висок Смита, ласково чмокнул и, выпустив из объятий, слегка подтолкнул в сторону, освобождая себе доступ к ещё не успевшему разогнуться Леви. — Ц-ц-ц… Стой-стой. Сперва обещанное.

Он перехватил за лодыжки попытавшиеся лягнуть его ноги, недобро хмыкнул и опять загнул Леви в «бараний рог» задом кверху. Раздроченный членом Эрвина анус не особо торопился закрываться, и Зик без малейшего усилия вогнал в него сразу два пальца.

— Ангх… — вырвалось у Леви. — Ты языком обещал, пидор!

Зик потрахал его пальцами и, вытащив их, знатно перемазанные в густой сперме Эрвина, со стоном удовольствия засунул себе в рот.

— Ох, что ты… — поперхнулся рядом Смит.

— Ум-м-м? — Зик скосил на него глаза и улыбнулся. — Два в одном. Безумно вкусно! Если хорошенько взбить, получится прекрасный крем…

Леви закрыл глаза. Он был на грани. Языком ли, членом ли, Зик доведёт его до оргазма в два счета. И сон закончится. Это будет самый горький оргазм в его жизни.

Он протянул руку в сторону Эрвина, и тот тут же сжал его пальцы.

— Леви…

— Поцелуй меня, — попросил он, и Эрвин, подобравшись ближе, припал к его губам таким знакомым, до щемящей боли в сердце родным поцелуем.

Язык Йегера, вылизывающий ему задницу, Леви ощущал как-то отстранённо, весь растворившись в близости Эрвина. Жопе, конечно, было приятно, но вот губы… губы аж покалывало от наслаждения! Он отдал бы всё на свете, чтобы вернуть Смита в мир живых! Он готов был даже целую вечность потом делить его с Йегером, пусть только пожелает! Он готов был сам отдаваться Йегеру… и в каком-то смысле… мог, наверное… Йегера полю…

— С-сука! — ругательство, выдохнутое в рот Эрвину, получилось почти неслышным, но Зик, без предупреждения заменивший язык членом и, не особо осторожничая, загнавший его в Леви по самые яйца, тут же ответил:

— Не удержался…

— Я, блядь, сейчас тоже не удержусь! — прорычал Леви, мягко отталкивая Эрвина. — Ещё и песочком присыплю, для полноты ощущений!..

— Да пожалуйста, — этот ублюдок счастливо скалился, глядя на него, и вдруг, подхватив горсть песка, сыпанул прямо туда, где в жёсткой стыковке с анусом Леви пребывал его огромный хрен.

— Зик!.. — Эрвин схватил Йегера за запястье... и лишь его присутствие между ними да секундное замешательство (Леви тупо не ожидал!) спасли эту тварь Зика от очередного перелома челюсти и вбивания костных осколков прямо в недоразвитый обезьяний мозг!

Правая пятка Аккермана уже готова была без замаха выстрелить навстречу довольной белозубой ухмылке, когда Леви внезапно ощутил, что между ягодиц стало… Мокро?

Он застыл, поражённо моргнув, и медленно перевёл взгляд с лица Зика на его перехваченную Эрвином руку. Из кулака Йегера больше не сыпался песок. Из него… текло. Густая, склизкая прозрачная жижа.

— Что это? — пробормотал Эрвин, у которого по пальцам тоже теперь ползли густые капли.

— Песок, — проворковал Йегер и потянув Эрвина на себя, коротко, но со вкусом поцеловал его в приоткрытые от удивления губы. — Здесь такой волшебный песочек… Чем захочешь, тем и станет. Оу. Вы же не думали, что я собираюсь…

— Эрвин, сдвинься-ка в сторонку, — тихо попросил Леви.

— Только не убивай его, — отозвался Смит, выпуская руку Зика.

— Эй! Аккерман! Я же ничего плохого не сделал! — испуганно завопил Йегер и подался было назад, но не успел.

Умудрившись ни на дюйм не выпустить чужой член из собственной задницы, Леви одним рывком, толкнув Зика спиной на чёртов песок и сам перейдя наконец в вертикальное положение, оседлал его и, сжав пальцами шею, не удержался — хорошенько приложил вихрастым затылком о землю.

— Хватит, Йегер, — прохрипел он, двинул бёдрами и оскалился в ответ на протяжный стон: — Мне надоело, больной ты ублюдок.

— Леви… — Эрвин успокаивающе тронул его за плечо. — Не убивай его.

Леви наклонил голову на бок, потёрся ухом о родные пальцы и шепнул:

— Не убью, — пару раз снявшись и вновь насадившись на здоровенный член Зика да покрепче стиснув его горло, он наклонился и прошептал в приоткрытые губы: — Я тебя не убью, Зик Йегер. Не сейчас. Я заставлю тебя спустить так, как ты не спускал ещё ни разу в жизни.

— Да… О Имир, да, пожалуйста!

Леви ухмыльнулся, соскользнул с его члена, разжал пальцы на шее и скомандовал:

— В коленно-локтевую, Йегер. Ты плохо себя вёл и сегодня будешь кончать как сука — жопой.

Зик сглотнул, облизал губы, бросил быстрый взгляд на наблюдающего за ними Эрвина… и перевернулся на живот.

— Только натолкай сперва песка побольше, — он сипел; видимо, Леви всё же немного переусердствовал с удушением. — Я не то, чтоб часто… кончаю жопой. Но тебе, Аккерман, отказать не могу.

Леви презрительно фыркнул, набрал полную горсть песка, и чувствуя, как песчинки начинают таять в пальцах, будто снежная крупка, похлопал Йегера по оттопыренной заднице:

— Разведи половинки.

Зик засопел, уткнулся лбом в песок и послушно раздвинул ягодицы руками. Сфинктер и впрямь оказался плотно сжат; если здесь кто и бывал, то точно давненько. Леви обернулся к Эрвину.

— Ты же не против?

У Эрвина вновь стоял член, а на скулах горел яркий румянец возбуждения. Он подался вперёд и, взяв Леви за запястье набравшей песка руки, заставил, наконец-то размазать получившуюся смазку по тугому анусу Зика.

— Давай уже, — шепнул он.

На миг закружилась голова. Он лет двести уже никого не трахал!.. Минет, ведь, не считается…

Пальцы (ведомые какими-то в генах заложенными рефлексами — не иначе!) сами проскользнули в податливо расслабившийся под их напором анус, провернулись внутри, вырывая из горла Зика низкий утробный стон, и выскользнули наружу, освобождая место для члена.

— Растяни, — Эрвин слегка нахмурился.

— Нет, — вместо Леви ответил ему Зик. — Нет. Не надо. Пусть…

Леви горько усмехнулся:

— Неравноценная жертва, Йегер.

— Знаю… Но… Хоть так.

Эрвин их не понимал. Может быть, о чём-то догадывался, но до конца, конечно, не понимал. Леви глянул на него — родного, любимого, самого лучшего на свете — и вдруг почувствовал, как защипало глаза.

Он не хотел ни причинять Зику боль, ни пытать его, ни убивать. Он просто хотел вернуть Эрвина. Просто вернуть…

Так. Хватит.

— Постарайся расслабиться, дебил, — буркнул он и, крепко взяв Зика за бёдра, чтобы не дать уйти от проникновения, осторожно и мягко толкнулся внутрь.

Зик выгнулся, замычал, даже, кажется, захныкал, но соскочить не пытался, и Леви, выпустив его бедро, скользнул ладонью в пах. Член не опал. Отлично. Он не знал, почему, но ему сейчас совсем не хотелось, чтобы этому долбоебу было плохо. Может, потому что Эрвин переживал за него…

Леви помял крупные напряжённые яйца Йегера, улыбнулся жалобному оханью и, пару раз передёрнув вовсю потёкший член, начал медленно, очень неспешно трахать.

Зик привык быстро, сильное возбуждение перекрыло часть неприятных ощущений в заднице, и Леви был этому только рад. Совсем скоро он уже отпустил себя и имел Йегера по полной: глубоко, размашисто, загоняя резко, вытягивая почти на полную, наблюдая, как выворачиваются от его движения покрасневшие края. Зик стонал в голос, прогибался в пояснице, всхлипывал и что-то невнятно бормотал. В нём было тесно и жарко… и очень влажно от волшебной «песочной» смазки. Хорошо было. До одури хорошо… Ещё бы…

Леви вздрогнул, вспомнив, и, оторвав взгляд от растраханной задницы Зика, обернулся к Эрвину. Тот словно ждал его внимания. Потянулся к нему и накрыл губы поцелуем.

Зик вдруг громко всхлипнул, и член Леви будто зажало в раскалённых тисках. Раскалённых, упругих и пульсирующих.

— Я хотел кончить с тобой, — прошептал Леви в любимые губы, проваливаясь в оргазм.

— Ты со мной, — ещё успел услышать он в ответ… и мир вокруг закружился.

***

Леви выплывал из сна, будто из тёплой вязкой трясины. Сперва вернулись звуки (топот какого-то рядового по коридору, девичий смех за окном, далёкое ржание лошади… где-то грохнули поднос с посудой). Потом пришло осознание, что вокруг, кажется, уже слишком светло… Он не задёрнул шторы? А когда он их задёргивал? Всё равно просыпался задолго до рассвета. Чаще всего в ледяном поту.

Он открыл глаза и уставился на бегающих по потолку солнечных зайчиков. Лезвия УПМ отражают? Да… Вероятно. Сколько же времени? Он проспал подъём? И никто его не разбудил? Губы тронула кривая ухмылка. Четырёхглазая, наверное, запретила. Она в последнее время постоянно цеплялась к нему с требованием хоть иногда нормально высыпаться.

Очень тянуло опять опустить веки и не перечить новому командору — вновь провалиться в сон. Увы. Спать совсем не хотелось. Кажется, он впервые со дня гибели Эрвина по-настоящему выспался. И вряд ли подобное повторится.

К горлу подступил ком, и Леви медленно, прерывисто втянул носом воздух. Надо вставать. Если он задержится в проклятой стылой постели ещё пусть даже на минуту!..

И вот тут вернулось осязание.

Постель не была стылой. Ему было тепло! И уютно. Как никогда прежде. Его пальцы сжимали чью-то тёплую ладонь. Его голое плечо щекотало чьё-то горячее дыхание. На его бедре приятной тяжестью покоилось чьё-то обнажённое бедро…

Леви зажмурился.

— Привет, — сонно пробормотал слева Эрвин.

Справа вздрогнули, и щекотное дыхание в плечо на миг оборвалось. А потом…

— Она сделала это... — тихий, не верящий шелест Зика жарко опалил кожу.

Леви с трудом разомкнул губы:

— Кто?

— Имир… — прошептал Зик. — Прародительница Имир! Я просил вернуть его и… чтобы ты…

Леви, все ещё отчаянно жмурясь, потому что глаза открывать было до одури страшно, одним движением повернулся на бок, обнял, вжался в Эрвина всем телом, уткнулся лицом ему в плечо, втянул носом родной аромат…

Эрвин ласково обнял его в ответ. А со спины придвинулся ближе Зик. Почему-то совсем не хотелось его отталкивать.

— И что мы теперь будем делать? — минуту спустя наконец спросил Йегер.

Эрвин хмыкнул, прижался губами к виску Леви и ответил.

— Ну… Для начала мне обещали поведать, какой ты ублюдок, Зик Йегер. 

— Я тебя с того света вытащил! — возмутился Зик.

— Да… И ты обязательно расскажешь мне, как ты это сделал.

— Давайте сперва пожрём, а? — буркнул Леви ему в плечо.

Взрыв мужского хохота из комнаты капитана Аккермана заставил подпрыгнуть едва заступившего на пост дневального.


End file.
